


【TSN】红绿灯

by SalomeQubid



Category: The Social Network (2010), 社交网络
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 有的人等红灯，有的人不等。为什么“等待绿灯出现”要叫做，等红灯？
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	【TSN】红绿灯

事情是这样的：爱德华多·萨维林不闯红灯。  
他不闯红灯，这件事很奇怪吗，还是说在美国人们就是不守规矩啊？不闯红灯——甚至能不闯红灯也不迟到——风度翩翩——好好行走在地面上。这很难吗？钢铁侠不等红灯吗？好吧，钢铁侠或许真的不。  
但是——好了，爱就是转折——这你已经知道了。爱就是转折，爱德华多和所有人一样虚假，但是马克不等红灯。好了好了，要我说多少遍？我知道这很难理解，但是马克·扎克伯格对爱德华多而言就是比托尼·斯塔克更重要。  
当马克和爱德华多一起走路，马克有个点子要付诸实践，你不知道为什么爱德华多一直走在马克身边，但或许不恰当地比喻一下，rick旁边还有个morty，对吧？一个典型天才身边得走着一个非典型天才…这样前者才有人可爱，不至于被落单的不被理解的亲吻逼疯，就算他们根本不在乎这种愿望。而且这种愿望也确实根本被他们本人忽略：毕竟，说什么我爱你？你可是CFO，你应该凭借逻辑办事，而不是凭借…  
爱德华多就会和马克一起闯红灯。他还会叹气，还会笑，像一台柔软又难以理解而且不可或缺的噪音机器。  
这事重复了无数多次。  
（马克不知道他自己喜欢爱德华多这样。或者他知道，这种无从获知的事情我只能用括号说了。）  
（括号的意思是难言之隐。）  
（有时候爱就是难言之隐。）  
（它就是一种隐喻，你明白吗？爱德华多有一天想到，这不仅是关于红绿灯的事，所以他就停下来了。这不仅是关于红绿灯。）  
（这关于——这关于一切。当你说，为什么？而马克说：为什么不？你就得考虑这个问题，爱德华多以为他是他们之中更保守稳健的那个，更现实，——但他是个南美人啊，他的《经济学人》底下还扣着聂鲁达呢，你指望他把美国人扯着一起留在地面上吗，而不是共同大梦一场，再把醒着的生活搅得稀烂？）  
（括号里的这些东西都不为人知。）  
爱德华多这么琢磨着停下来。马克不解地看着他。  
红灯，爱德华多耐心地、柔软地说。  
马克等也不等，几乎就是为了挑衅——他走过去。并没有车，谢天谢地。  
他在马路对面等爱德华多；这是非常冷的一天。冷得发灰，这天。冷得很僵硬。  
爱德华多在等绿灯。  
（但他确实也看到马克回头等他了。）  
（——但是这能说明什么吗？）

END.


End file.
